


From Far Away

by ideallyqualia



Series: OiKage [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Canon Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same bird keeps coming to Oikawa's window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [souldews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews/gifts).



> happy birthday tobes!

Kageyama remained very quiet and still, his wings stiffly hunched into himself. Kageyama hated when his feathers puffed up, it gave him chills and it made him look too fluffy. He didn't have the presence of mind to complain while sitting in Oikawa's hand, chirping lowly. 

Oikawa's other hand fell over Kageyama, shadowing Kageyama's vision. Oikawa usually cooed while holding him, turning his hands a little to skim his feathers -- unsettling Kageyama's balance in the process -- and it surprised him every time. Kageyama's head sunk into his wings.

Oikawa patted Kageyama's head, making him blink with squinted eyes. "You're such a little bird," Oikawa said appreciatively. 

Kageyama compressed more, and he warbled, with his neck still tense from being petted. Oikawa still didn't know that the bird in his hand was Kageyama, Oikawa was petting and fussing over Kageyama. Kageyama's stomach clenched self-consciously, like he was guilty of tricking Oikawa. It was Oikawa's fault that he liked to feed small wary birds that were really trying to hide from him, but Oikawa calling him cute and speaking to him in pleased tones felt like something Oikawa would never do to anyone.

Oikawa pressed his thumb on Kageyama's head. Sometimes he didn't say actual words, he made soft babbling noises and aimlessly went through rising pitches.

"Spring matches are coming up," Oikawa said. "This is my last one."

Kageyama chirped, his body shifting as his throat forced out the sound through his beak. _Oh_  was ringing through his head. 

Oikawa bent his head and continued stroking Kageyama's back. "It would be nice to play against Shiratorizawa and win, but that would be too much to ask," Oikawa said bitingly, detached from the gentle movements of his fingertips. "Karasuno was a given, but..." 

Kageyama grumbled through low cheeps, and he snapped his wings out and back. It wasn't powerful, but the gesture drove Oikawa's hand away.

"Did I do something?" 

Kageyama's neck craned to chirp downward, directing them at Oikawa's palm. As a bird, Kageyama couldn't articulate anything, and his chirps were rarely manifestations of thoughts connected to real words, so he ended up cheeping alongside his vague feelings. 

"You're so distant. Worse than Iwa-chan."

Kageyama let those words pass, but he listened to them, the pronunciation from Oikawa's lips clearer than with human ears, especially on Iwaizumi's name.

"You're almost as bad as... Well... Maybe Tobio. Not as much as Ushiwaka. No one is like Ushiwaka."

Kageyama readjusted his feet under himself, careful not to scratch Oikawa. Hearing his own name made him want to move around, anxious to hear more but not willing to hear anything negative.

Oikawa petted his hand over Kageyama again, and he sighed, this time with less resignation. "Tobio's annoying. But he's hopeless, and there's no point to getting upset at such a hopeless figure. Like you. You can't even talk."

Kageyama's eyes flickered up from under Oikawa's hand. It was cupped over him, hovering over his body and lowering absentmindedly so only his head was visible. Kageyama let out a questioning chirp. 

Oikawa grumbled from his throat. "Tobio's annoying, and he's not even here! Why does he have to be such a talented little..."

Oikawa's petting became rougher, and Kageyama squirmed under him, chirping angrier until a squawk brought Oikawa back. Oikawa pulled away his hand, and Kageyama clacked his beak in show.

"You're so touchy! What's with you today?"

Kageyama exhaled a huff and settled back. Oikawa's hand returned to Kageyama's back, softly landing and relaxing. 

"I don't like liking useless kouhai. He's hopeless," Oikawa repeated. His mouth twitched, not from frustration or disbelief but from the firm fix of his mouth, only tugging in the corner briefly like an unwanted smile. 

Oikawa lost, in a way. He placed his elbow on the table, his wrist twisting to stay on Kageyama as he let his chin rest on his other hand, his body moving to accommodate his arm. His face was squashed by his hand, but Kageyama could see his mouth lift from its frown. 

"But at the rate he's going, he'll win one day…" Oikawa grumbled more. "He's…too good. It's frustrating, but…" 

Kageyama tilted his head at the dropping irritation in his voice, which smoothed into softness. Oikawa's hand tightened slightly in his feathers. 

Oikawa sighed. "Tobio is such a pain."

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
